


May Your Cup Overfloweth

by WinterPoet



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt just has a really big load, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Communicating, M/M, Porn with Feelings, and Jaskier is really into all of it, basically witchers cum more than a normal man, not cum inflation or anything extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterPoet/pseuds/WinterPoet
Summary: One of the effects of the witcher mutations is that Geralt cums far more than a normal man. He gets by, tipping extra for open-minded prostitutes when he needs to, but when he and Jaskier fall into bed he learns it's possible for someone to actually enjoy his ability.“I don’t follow what you mean-”“I cum more than a man should. Much more,” Geralt said, cutting him off.“I don’t mean to trivialize, but you can’t actually believe that would deter me. If you think I’m scared of cum then I’m afraid I’ve horribly misled you about my intentions for the evening.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 21
Kudos: 513





	May Your Cup Overfloweth

Jaskier’s head slammed back against the door with a resounding “thunk,” but he couldn’t find it within himself to give a single damn about anything other than the way Geralt’s hair felt tangled around his fingers.

He honestly hadn’t meant anything by it when he’d fallen into Geralt’s lap. Sure, he had wanted to feel the witcher’s firm body against his since they had first met, but in the time they had traveled together he had noticed that Geralt always returned to their room after any conquest, be it a brothel or the rare barmaid. Jaskier knew well enough that Geralt preferred his sex, and most aspects of his life, without any strings and Jaskier already made his living by wrapping Geralt up in them. Best not to push his luck. 

But then there had been this _girl_ and she’d been drooling over Geralt since the moment they’d walked into town. That itself wasn’t unusual, but she was just so damn persistent and with every flash of her cleavage or whiny little sigh Geralt’s jaw tightened. Jaskier knew that face, knew that Geralt was annoyed. In fact, he was bound to be irritable and snappy all night if no one interceded, so draping himself across the witcher had honestly been a charitable act. The kiss to his cheek and glare at the young thing had definitely been unnecessary, but he could blame the ale for that much. 

What he hadn’t thought through was just how Geralt might react to his act of charity and he froze as the girl stomped off and he felt Geralt grab hold of his shoulder. 

“What exactly are you doing, bard?” Geralt growled. Excuses began to fly through Jaskier’s head as it registered that Geralt did not sound happy and he opened his mouth praying that whatever came spilling out sounded at least semi-reasonable. Before he was able to speak though, his words turned to a small groan as he felt Geralt’s lips press against his ear and he realized that angry and horny could sound very similar, especially for a witcher who rarely deviated from a monotone. 

“Ah- nothing. Unless, that is, you want something? In which case I am very definitely doing something,” Jaskier gasped. So much for sounding semi-reasonable. 

“I think you know exactly what you’re doing, Jaskier. Upstairs,” Geralt said and that was how Jaskier had found himself hoisted up against a door with his legs wrapped around the witcher’s waist and his hands wrapped in his hair. 

“Mmm fuck Geralt, you’re so fucking good.” 

Geralt had pulled himself away from Jaskier’s desperate kisses and begun mouthing at the line of his jaw and biting gently into his neck. “Clothes off. Now,” Geralt grunted and damn if that didn’t send a thrill down Jaskier’s spine and a twitch through his cock which had somehow grown even harder. 

Geralt walked them over to the edge of the bed, hands still grabbing at Jaskier’s ass before setting him down and pulling his own shirt off. They made quick work of their clothes and Geralt settled on top of Jaskier, pinning him with his body and kisses, both of them moaning as their cocks brushed for the first time. 

Geralt pulled away again, continuing his exploration of Jaskier’s body. He kissed past the bruises that were beginning to form on his neck and down across his chest, finally taking a nipple into his mouth. Jaskier arched upwards into the touch. He hadn’t even known his chest was sensitive, but Geralt was unlocking all kinds of things inside him and he felt the last of his resolve crumble. 

“Please, Geralt, please. I need you in me, want you to fuck me, please.” Jaskier hardly knew what he was saying, just that he had let this burning under his skin build for months and needed to be fucked into the sad thing this inn called a mattress or else he would die. 

Geralt licked over the swollen nipple one last time before shaking his head and moving to the other side of Jaskier’s chest. “Can’t. Pick something else, Jask,” Geralt murmured before dragging his teeth across Jaskier’s other nipple. 

Jaskier pulled at the witcher’s hair, dragging him up until they were even. His touch gentled as he noticed the rigid set of Geralt’s lips and the way he refused to make eye contact. He sat up, and attempted to pull the larger man into his lap, but succeeded only in sliding himself closer towards him. Satisfied, he slid his hands around Geralt’s face and slowly rubbed his thumb across a cheekbone. 

“You’re not half the liar I am, Geralt,” Jaskier said softly. “Nor are you half the pretender. Are you not enjoying this?”

Geralt huffed and met Jaskier’s gaze only to let his eyes flicker down to where their bodies were pressed together. “Clearly I am,” he said, punctuating it with a twitch of his dick that made Jaskier squirm in his arms. 

“Is it me? I’m sorry, I just assumed you’d want to. We don’t have to, we can-”

“No, I want to.” Geralt cut him off swiftly, tightening his grip around Jaskier’s waist.

“Then why can’t we?” Jaskier whined. “I’ll make you feel good,” he promised with a smile that contrasted the decidedly not innocent way he ground his hips. 

“Listen to me this one fucking time, bard,” Geralt snapped. Jaskier’s eyes flashed with shock and in an instant his bravado was gone as he crumbled into Geralt and buried his head against his neck. 

“I’m sorry, Geralt, I’m sorry,” he whispered and the tinge of fear in his voice made Geralt’s chest ache.

He instinctively wrapped his arms around Jaskier. He sometimes forgot just how _young_ he was, even compared to another man, let alone Geralt’s extended life. He was so used to Jaskier’s blind optimism that seeing him affected by his gruffness just felt _wrong_ and every part of him wanted nothing more than to make him smile again.

“It’s my fault, Jaskier. Part of the mutations affects my seed.” Geralt spoke through gritted teeth, but his voice was more raw than Jaskier had ever heard it. He lifted his head and stared at him, wanting to laugh at the absurdity of it all, but recognizing how vulnerable Geralt was being. 

“I know you’re infertile, but I’m not really how that factors into what we’re doing, my dear,” Jaskier said with a slight grin and Geralt felt inexplicably pleased knowing he had put that smile there. 

“It’s not just fertility. The mutations strengthen everything. They increase stamina and production of certain things,” Geralt explained, hoping that Jaskier had known him long enough to read between the lines so he wouldn’t be forced to say it.

“I don’t follow what you mean-”

“I cum more than a man should. Much more,” Geralt said, cutting him off. Jaskier stared at him for a few seconds and then burst into laughter. Geralt growled and went to shove Jaskier off him, not sure exactly what he would do after storming out of the room, but knowing he couldn’t stand to be mocked. 

Jaskier wrapped his arms tighter around Geralt and spoke in a gentle tone. “No, no, Geralt, I’m not laughing at that.” He lifted one hand and ran it soothingly through Geralt’s hair. “I don’t mean to trivialize, but you can’t actually believe that would deter me. If you think I’m scared of cum then I’m afraid I’ve horribly misled you about my intentions for the evening.” Jaskier smiled and reached down to press his dick which was quickly re-hardening against Geralt. “In fact, I think you’ll find your confession has had the opposite effect on me.”

“I need you to be sure, Jask, I need to hear it,” Geralt said, hating how desperate he sounded to himself, but nearly too overwhelmed to care. 

Jaskier leaned in, biting and kissing at Geralt’s neck for a moment before reaching his ear and whispering, “Fuck me, Geralt.”

Geralt groaned and pushed Jaskier backwards off his lap onto the bed. He kissed and licked a trail down Jaskier’s stomach and paused right above his cock. He parted his lips as if to suck it before winking and dipping lower to take one of Jaskier’s balls in his mouth. Jaskier swore and arched up off the bed at the unexpected warmth of Geralt’s mouth, pleasantly surprised at how playful Geralt was in bed. He tangled his hands in Geralt’s hair and pulled lightly, causing Geralt to moan quietly around his balls and Jaskier knew he was totally fucked. 

“Please, Geralt,” he moaned as he pushed Geralt’s head lower, hoping his reaction to the hair-pulling meant he would be alright with a little manhandling. His hunch was proven correct as Geralt simply looked up at him, amber eyes blown wide with lust, and licked a stripe across Jaskier’s hole. 

He opened Jaskier up quickly, fucking his tongue in and out of him smoothly, occasionally pressing kisses against the spit-soaked skin. Eventually Jaskier leaned off the bed down to where their clothes lay in a heap and rummaged through his pockets until he found what he was looking for. He nearly hit Geralt in the head with the small vial of oil as a particularly clever twist of the witcher’s tongue made him shudder as he tried to hand the bottle over. 

Sensing his desperation, Geralt moved efficiently. He opened the vial and Jaskier moaned as some of the cool oil dripped across his stretched hole. Suddenly, two of Geralt’s fingers were thrusting into him and Jaskier whimpered at the pleasant burn. Geralt scissored his fingers as he littered bites across Jaskier’s inner thigh, soothing them over with his tongue each time. He pulled his head back as he slicked up a third finger, his chest rumbling with satisfaction at the sight of Jaskier marked up as his. 

“Did you just fucking growl at me?” Jaskier asked, his chuckles of disbelief quickly turning to groans of pleasure as Geralt shoved a third finger in and pinned him with his body again. 

“I like the way you look like this,” Geralt explained as he kissed Jaskier's neck. 

“And- ohhh fuck- how do I look?” Jaskier choked out as Geralt sat up and grabbed the vial of oil again, hissing as he poured it over his aching cock. 

“Like mine,” he answered and thrust into Jaskier. They both moaned at the feeling of completeness they felt, and Geralt slowly pushed in further until finally he bottomed out. They laid like that for only a moment before Jaskier was pulling at Geralt’s hair and grinding against him in an attempt to get him to move. Geralt understood and grabbed at Jaskier’s hips, shifting the angle before pulling out almost all the way and slamming back into him. With the changed angle Geralt was fucking straight into Jaskier’s prostate and he howled with pleasure.

Geralt fucked hard and fast, not interested in teasing, at least not this time. They were both on edge from the foreplay and the satisfaction of giving into desires they had kept hidden for months and soon Geralt felt his orgasm approaching. He reached below him to grab Jaskier’s cock and jerked him off in time with his thrusts, his fingers still slick from fingering him open. 

“I’m close, Geralt, so close,” Jaskier gasped. 

“Cum for me,” Geralt ordered and suddenly Jaskier was, spurting across his chest and Geralt’s still moving hand. 

Jaskier’s ass got even tighter as he came, his muscles tensing with the force of his climax, and then Geralt was following him over the edge. Jaskier could feell his dick twitching and he moaned as he felt warmth spilling inside him. Geralt kept thrusting through it and Jaskier finally understood what Geralt had meant. Cum was dripping out his ass and Geralt still wasn’t done, fucking him through his orgasm with no sign of stopping. Moaning, Jaskier reached down and grabbed his half hard dick, stroking himself to fullness. Geralt noticed and groaned, taking one hand off Jaskier’s hips to drag a finger through his cum and rub at his nipple. Jaskier cried out at the touch and came again as Geralt’s thrusts finally slowed. 

Geralt fell over to the side, trying not to crush Jaskier in his post-sex bliss. Jaskier giggled and turned to face Geralt.

“That was- I mean, you were- I’m- wow,” Jaskier stuttered, unable to find the words to describe just how mind-blowing that had been.

“Is the great bard speechless?” Geralt asked with a smirk.

“Quite possibly. I still don’t know why you thought that would be a problem,” Jaskier replied as he turned and picked up his chemise from the floor to wipe the cum off his chest as well as between his legs. 

“Others have been disgusted by it,” Geralt said bluntly, and Jaskier turned back to him, hearing the hurt tone in his voice anyone else would have assumed was anger. 

“Fools, all of them,” Jaskier said as he curled an arm around his waist and snuggled into his chest. Geralt wrapped an arm around him and stroked Jaskier’s hair. There was much they needed to talk about, but for now he was content to lay with his bard, at peace with his body for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I'm a total sucker for Geralt being a big softie with Jaskier and no one else. I also actually prefer bottom!Geralt, but this felt more natural for their first time together. I'm thinking about adding another chapter with them talking about their feelings a little more and then maybe some bottom!Geralt smut, but I'm not sure. Let me know if y'all would be interested. I haven't written fic for 4 years so I'm a little rusty lol


End file.
